


Act 1

by DS759



Series: Countula [2]
Category: Dracula - Bram Stoker, Sesame Street (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Dracula Influence/References, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 01:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16231250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DS759/pseuds/DS759
Summary: Act 1 of Countula. This act will introduce our character,J. Johnny and none other than the known and feared through all of Transylvania, Countula. As well as some others who will grow suspicious of the count loving being.





	Act 1

**Author's Note:**

> The 1st act will include a few chapters that will lead into a 2nd one which will be our finale for the story of Countula.

Cast:

Letter townsfolk: Cookie Monster

J. Johnny: Elmo

Waitress: Rosita

 

J. Johnny arrives in Transylvania because he was asked by Countula for his help to move to London in Whitby. Johnny was happy to help since he found out the house that he had sold to the Count was next door to him. He wanted to greet his new neighbor by helping him move to his new home.

 

The journey to Transylvania was exhausting, so the furry red monster decided to stop by a tavern in a nearby town for a break in his trip. He was greeted by the kind townsfolk that were labeled with letters. He sat down at a table near the window while a waitress came to serve him a glass of apple juice.

 

Johnny pulled out a letter he had received from his wife Mona and he opened it.

 

"Dear Johnny,

I hope our new neighbor will be nice! I can't wait to meet them and make a new friend, write back to me as soon as you greet them.

From, Mona.

P.S. What's the letter of the day again?"

 

Johnny sipped his apple juice as he gave the question some thought. He looked around and he called out for the waitress.

 

"Oh! Oh, excuse me! Do you happen to know what the letter of the day is, Miss?"

 

The waitress turned her head to the monster and gave a smile to him before she asked loudly to everyone in the tavern.

 

"What's the letter of the day, everybody?"

A wheel being spun was heard in the distance until it stopped and a loud ding rang through the tavern and everyone had said all together.

"Letter of the day is F!"

Everyone had cheered and clapped happily with today's letter.

 

Johnny had joined in the clapping and smiled at everyone's happiness. He looked at the waitress, "Thank you." He brought out a paper and a green crayon as he wrote his response letter to Mona. The light blue monster waitress tilted her head to look at the newcomer's clothes and noticed there was no letter on his outfit.

 

"You look like you're not from around here, amigo."

J's head looked up at the waitress. "Amigo?"

"Amigo means friend in Spanish, which is a word that starts with the letter, F!"

A loud cheer was heard again from everyone.

Johnny laughed and he nodded his head. "You all really love your letters. But you're right I am not from here. I'm from Whitby!" The waitress eyes grew wide, "London? Why did you come from so far to our little town, senior?" She asked intriguingly. Johnny folded up his response letter to put in his pocket and pulled out another letter but this one had a bat shaped stamp on it.

 

"To see Countula! He sent me a letter to help him with his luggage so he can move to Whitby."

The tavern's cheering grew quiet at the words of the traveler. The light blue monster's expression now changed with a shocked one. One of the townsfolk from behind her had stood up from his seat to look over at the small fuzzy monster. He stared at J or was he looking at the floor? Johnny couldn't tell since the dark blue monster that was in front of him was crossed eyed.

 

"Countula?" The monster had managed to mutter out but the waitress had stopped him from talking any farther when she tried explaining to the red smaller monster. "Oh senior, we must warn you about that man.. about his number problem."

"Number problem?" Johnny had questioned.

"Ah si, he only cares for numbers. He counts day and night in his castle but he does not care for our letters."

"Your letters?"

"Here in Transylvania, we care only for letters and nothing more. Countula is nothing but a counting menace." The cross eyed local answered his question.

"But that's silly! I don't think you should judge him if you never got to know him. I'm sure he's nice." J looked down at his pocket watch and he gasped. He looked back up at the two blue colored monsters. "Now, i'm off to go meet Countula before i'm late!' Johnny out the door as he quickly thanked the waitress on his way out the door.

 

The two monsters looked at each other in despair, "he doesn't know what he's getting himself into." The waitress looked out the window as she saw the fancy traveler entered the carriage and it departed to the Count's castle.

 

"He's never going to leave that castle because of his counting." The dark blue monster said as he sat back in seat. Going back to enjoying his milk and chocolate chip cookies.


End file.
